


Did I Hear Correctly?

by flutterfaery



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterfaery/pseuds/flutterfaery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima comes home from work to overhear Delphine taking a phone call in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dropping my purse on the couch and my keys in the bowl next to door, I closed the door behind me as low French music drifted towards me. Delphine was using it as background noise, and I could hear her voice over it, talking to someone. I guess she didn't know I was home. 

I tore a thick hair tie from my wrist and knotted up roughly half my dreads, just to get them out of the way really. As I took a few steps through the living room, careful not to let my boots make any noise on the wood floors, I was able to make out more than mumbles. "You said it would be ready today." Her French accent was thick, and I could tell she was irritated. That's what happened when Delphine got upset, and how I could tell it even over the phone. 

Careful not to make a sound or startle her, I tried to stealthily turn my head around the corner to peer through my glasses and see what she was doing. Was someone here?

The kitchen was empty except for the blonde, however, sitting on the edge of her seat at the island, one hand propping her up by her forehead, while the other clutched her phone to ear. I could see the beginnings of white forming around her knuckles. Whatever was going on really had her upset. 

"I had plans, what am I supposed to do now? I can't do this without a ring." My mouth fell open slightly. Ring? Delphine let the hand at her forehead run through her hair before letting it fall to the counter with a light thud. "You promised me. I've already had to cancel plans twice, push things back three weeks because you can't get it done."

I rounded myself around, quietly so she wouldn't know I was there, and my hand was immediately over my mouth? Ring? Plans? Was Delphine going to propose? My mind raced with one jumbled thought after another as I sat on the couch to remove my shoes. I couldn't make sense of anything in my head really, other than 'Is this really what's going on?'

In the other room Delphine finished her conversation. I tuned back in just in time to hear her say goodbye, and I put a smile on my face. "I'm home!" I tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, hoping it was working. It'd kill her to know I over heard that conversation. 

Delphine entered the room, a grand smile on her face, as if she hadn't been just about to kill a man, or woman for all I knew. "How was work, darling?"

I tried to answer casually, the same way I always did, with no trace of quiver in my voice. I just hope it worked. And that I could keep it up until I didn't have to anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

"It was fine. Nothing out of the norm really." I tossed my boots to the side of the couch and stood, trying to avoid eye contact while still not making it seem too weird. But it didn't work. Delphine tilted her head to look into my eyes but I darted away towards the kitchen, searching the fridge for a snack, or a drink maybe, just something to distract myself. My girlfriend followed and sat at the island. 

"Chéri, are you alright?" She had that worried tone in her voice. There was no way I could let on that I knew anything. She'd feel awful. 

I grabbed a water bottle and took a sip before setting it on the counter. I wasn't really thirsty but at least it gave her the impression that I'd come into the kitchen for a purpose and not just to get away from her. I stood across from her and leaned into the island, chin in hands. "Yeah, I'm alright. Just a bit tired. It feels like it's been an extra long day." I couldn't help but tear my eyes away from her face to glance down at her hands folded neatly on the countertop. So beautiful and slender, her long fingers aways so soft and smelling like her favorite lavender lotion. Would I soon be sliding a wedding band onto her finger? I made myself look back up and make eye contact with her. "So what would you like for dinner?"

Delphine leaned back in her seat and gave me a tiny smile. I melted inside. That smile could get me to do anything. It was the small moments like this that made me think about how much I loved the woman sitting in front of me. "I was thinking maybe we could stay home, order Chinese food and watch tv or a movie. Just have a quiet night at home."

The sure sounded promising to me. Curling up with Delphine on our oversized couch, eating Chinese food and then of course the gelato in the freezer. "Sounds wonderful. Just let me go change into something more comfortable."

"Great. I'll go ahead and order dinner. You want your usual?"

I nodded and slipped into the bedroom before she could stop me, leaning against the back of the door and closing my eyes. It was hard to look at her, knowing what I knew. Or what I thought I knew. Was she really planning to propose to me? How was I supposed to keep it from her that I knew? I was good at keeping secrets, normally. I couldn't keep anything from her. I went to the dresser and pulled out my favorite dark green capri length lounge pants and a black camisole. 

I changed quickly and tossed my work clothes into the laundry basket. Before heading back into the living room and back to Delphine, I ran my hands over my face and hair. I had to keep appearances up. I couldn't let her know I knew anything. It couldn't be that hard right? If I just tried not to think about it. Just tried to forget it. I could do that. 

I opened the bedroom door to find the lights low and the tv on, blanket already on the couch and a water bottle on each side table. "Food should be here soon. What would you like to watch darling?" 

I met Delphine's eyes and even in the low light could see the sparkle in them, the sparkle she got every time she looked at me. I smiled softly and headed toward the couch, head down so I wouldn't have to look at her longer than needed. Maybe I wouldn't be able to keep up the facade of knowing nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how long I'll keep writing this story, or even where it's going. And I'm not sure this chapter is very good. But let me know if you like it, and keep letting me know if you want me to read more

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't decided if I want to add more to this, so if you'd like to see more let me know! Maybe if I get enough comments on it I'll take a break from my original fiction writing and continue this


End file.
